


Love is Blind

by Sumi



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts like most stories do with a spoiled princess, an unrequited love, and the hope to become something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> This is a mixture of a bunch of fairy tales so I hope you enjoy! I very much enjoyed coming back to this fandom.

It starts like most stories do with a spoiled princess, an unrequited love, and the hope to become something more. This particular one starts with a small duck; a female duck to be exact. The duck happened to be in a pond doing what most ducks did until it she spotted a flurry of movement from the gardens that surrounded the pond.

A human female walked into her view and one she had never seen before. The duck shouldn’t have been surprised at this because she had only recently come to this pond. It was because of a bout of curiosity that inspired this change in decision.

Curiosity often killed the cat and not the duck after all so there were no worries.

The girl had a bored expression on her face and the sudden sigh only extenuated that fact. This became a common occurrence over the next few weeks (or it could’ve been shorter but ducks didn’t exactly have a very good sense of time). She would watch the human girl who often appeared bored and sad.

One day when the girl didn’t come out the curious duck ventured out of the pond and towards the castle. It was difficult for her to climb to a window (she was very clumsy; clumsier than most ducks actually) but she did. Then when she peered inside she saw the girl and quacked happily.

“Rue, the grace in your movements in undisputable but you must straighten up just a bit! This will make it perfect.”

“Rue!” she quacked.

The silly duck didn’t seem to quite understand that while she could understand the humans they couldn’t understand her. If they turned in her direction all they would see was a clumsy, hyper little duck flapping its wings outside a window.

“I am a princess,” Rue answered in a soft, yet authoritative voice. “I am the epitome of the word graceful.”

She cocked her head to the side and watched as Rue started to dance. It was a lovely sight and the next day the little duck climbed its way to the windowsill so she could watch. In time she even tried to dance with Rue outside the window.

It wasn’t enough for winged creature though.

The duck wanted to be able to dance with Rue face to face. If she was a duck (and stayed a duck) there was no way she would be able to do that. Still, she practiced and practiced because if she ever did get a chance to dance with Rue then she wanted to be ready.

Rue was a beautiful and graceful dancer. Every time she danced the little duck’s heart soared but sometimes love could be blind to the faults that belonged to those we fell in love with.

The Princess was spoiled.

It was the result of such an upbringing but the little duck never seemed to notice them; even when they were right in front of her. The more she watched Rue the more she wished to be able to dance with her.

Lucky for the duck there was someone who was listening.

“Why do you look so sad little duck?”

She looked around for the voice but couldn’t find the source. It was futile though because the darkness blocked them from her view and ducks weren’t known for their night vision—or at least normal ducks weren’t.

“I’m sad because I can’t dance with, Rue.”

“Do you want to be able to dance with her?”

The duck quacked loudly. “You can understand me?”

“Of course I can, little duck but you didn’t answer my question. Do you want to dance with her?”

“Yes!” Even if you couldn’t speak duck it would be easy to tell that it was a yes. She was that enthusiastic and obvious about it.

“Then for one night you shall be able to dance with your Princess Rue.”

(Go ahead and insert any transformation sound, music, or image you feel comfortable using because the actual transformation the little duck had was not that amazing. Magic can’t always be flashy, you know.)

The duck was turned from a small, little yellow duckling to a thin young girl with hair the color of cotton candy. She also was dressed like a dancer with the most lovely ballet shoes.

“I… um….” she started to say as she tugged on her hair. “Is human hair supposed to be pink?”

“Either take it or leave it little duck. I can’t get everything right.”

She blinked. “Am I able to dance with, Rue?”

“The shoes carry the skills you need.”

“Yet, you can’t give me simple colored hair?”

The duck was cheeky but it would be ignored for now.

“You need a name, little duck. How about Ahiru?”

She grinned. “Yes, I like it!”

However, the duck failed to realize that Ahiru was simply a word that meant duck in another language. It was an inside joke that one couldn’t help but chuckle at.

“What’s so funny?” Ahiru asked curiously.

“Nothing, little duck. Go on and dance with your princess.”

She smiled and ran, amazed at how easy she could walk on two legs. “What do I do now? I can’t climb that high!”

“I will help you. Don’t worry.”

Ahiru began to climb and climb. When she got to the window she carefully climbed inside, freezing when Rue suddenly came into the room. She was dressed to dance.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“My name is Ahiru, my princess,” she greeted nervously. “I wish to dance with you.”

Rue tilted her head to the side. “Why?”

“Because you are a beautiful dancer, my Princess.”

“We shall dance then, Ahiru.”

The duck danced with Princess Rue and didn’t stumble or miss a step. It was the shoes that were to partially thank for this amazing performance but this was information that wasn’t important for Rue to know.

Her eyes were shining tears when they ended it. Ahiru couldn’t believe how wonderful it had been. The dance was everything the little duck had dreamed about and more.

“You’re even more graceful than me,” Rue commented before glancing down at her shoes. “Those shoes. I want them.”

“B-but Princess Rue, I only wanted to dance-“

Rue held out her hand. “Your Princess gave you an order and the proper thing to do is as she has asked.”

The little ducked expected her love to be returned but was met by something else. She was interacting with someone who she didn’t even know but Ahiru had only admired her from afar. This was a lesson for the little duck.

“I love you, Princess. Very much,” she whispered. “I will always remember dancing with you.”

“Shoes!”

Ahiru removed the shoes and watched with sad eyes as Rue snatched them from her arms before putting them on.

The dance begun again and Ahiru found her breath being taken away again. However, there was also this sadness there because the Rue she loved wasn’t the one in front of her.

“I can’t stop!”

Princess Rue dance, and danced, and danced. It seemed like the shoes had a life of their own.

“Stop, please!” Ahiru begged. “I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“I’m sorry little duck but just as you learned your lesson about how appearances can be deceiving, she must learn hers.”

What? Were you expecting a happy ending?

Not likely.


End file.
